whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Amkhat (MTC)
The Amkhata (singular: "Amkhat") have been around since the days of Irem, created by accidental warpings caused by mistakes with relics. They are a form of lifeless beings opposing the Arisen, unnatural fusions of creatures into strange hybrids like the Greek chimera or the modern Mothman. There are lesser Amkhata which are smaller and weaker while greater Amkhata are large and powerful. While lesser Amkhata are sometimes made by accident, greater Amkhata are almost always created purposefully, often by the Shuankhsen. Most of the time, an Amkhat remains immaterial and outside of the world (a state called amxaibit, or "in shadow") but they can also manifest directly (amxuti, or "in between the two horizons"). The Last Dynasty International scientists refer to these states as "dephased" and "hard-expressing." Mortals facing an amxuti Amkhat have a reaction like Sybaris, experiencing "emotional vomiting" and losing a point of Willpower as they face a Thing That Should Not Be. Even amxaibit Amkhata can affect the psyche of those nearby, creating "haunted" areas like ghosts. Even so, Amkhata are much more dangerous to the Arisen as they can grapple mummies and steal Sekhem and points from Pillar from their targets. Amkhata may be unnatural, but they are animalistic and unthinking in their outlook. They exist to hunt Sekhem and prowl the spaces between the real world when left to their own devices, or to follow the commands of their masters if claimed by another creature. Construction Amkhata are fusions of several different types of creatures, possessing a frame, head, and False Ka, as well as some extra limbs in many cases. Often, these portions give the unnatural creatures their names, undeserving as they typically are of full titles. While normally, only the animals associated with the Pillars can be used, there have been cases of Amkhata found in the Amazonian rainforest that have been constructed by Ritual Sorcerers and a form of dark shamanism that use macaw and jaguar parts instead of falcon and lion. Frame The Amkhat's frame determines most of its physical Abilities and statistics. * Bull-bodied (Ahasu): Strong and powerful bodies of cattle. * Falcon-bodied (Herasu): Small and quick bodies, though they need Functioning Wings to fly. * Jackal-bodied (Sabasu): Fast and full of endurance for the hunt. * Lion-bodied (Maasu): Swift and powerful, full of predatory malice. * Serpent-bodied (Tetasu): The long, constricting body of a snake. Head The head of an Amkhat determines its primary attacks (typically a bite) and some of its Physical Skills. * Bull-headed (Xex): The head of a bull with horns for goring. * Falcon-headed (Amax): A razor-sharp beak and the ability to see through invisibility. * Jackal-headed (Sabxent): Sharp teeth and the scenting nose of a wild dog. * Lion-headed (Peh): This predatory head has crushing jaws with the Lion's Maw "limb" included. * Serpent-headed (Tetxent): A scaled, vicious head with sharp fangs. Some also have the Serpent's Tooth "limb." Limbs The term "limbs" can apply to many different sorts of extra features from various animals. * Bird Feet (Sa): Fast bird-talons for running. * Functioning Wings (Tenh): Broad, feathered wings for soaring and circling. * Jackal's Paw (Sabkep): The sneaky jackal's feet leave no tracks. * Lion's Claws (Maaukep): Clawed paws for extra attacks. * Serpent's Tooth (Tetabeh): The teeth of the Amkhat carry a vicious poison. False Ka Rather than possessing a soul of five parts like humans or the Arisen, Amkhata are animated by a mockery of the soul known as the false ka which is made of crawling vermin. * Bee Heart (Batab): At the heart of the Amkhat is a buzzing hive which creeps out of orifices and swarms when the creature is wounded. * Centipede Heart (Sepaab): This twisting knot of centipedes carries a venom which can put mortals into a coma. * Fungal Heart (Pehab): This heart contains a spore cloud that can take root in undead creatures and rot them. * Scorpion Heart (Serqab): This nest of scorpions carries the most noxious poisons of the false kas. * Toad Heart (Ouhmab): When the Amkhat swallows a target, it can be trapped inside this false heart organ and carried off. From Crucible of Fate SAS in Guildhalls of the Deathless. Category:Mummy: The Curse glossary